


Donde está el corazón

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Happy Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel y Crowley disfrutan de la libertad ahora que sus respectivos bandos prefieren fingir que no existen. Sin embargo, hay algo que preocupa a Azirafel: Crowley ya no quiere acercarse a su librería y no parece dispuesto a explicarle el motivo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Donde está el corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic sobre el trauma que el incendio de la librería le provocó a Crowley, con momentos tiernos porque estos dos se quieren un montón y ya no tienen que ocultárselo a nadie.

Hacía una tarde espléndida. El universo entero daba la impresión de estar celebrando la vida renovada que le había concedido el fracaso del fin del mundo, no con ovaciones, ni con una fiesta por todo lo alto, sino con un ambiente de absoluto regocijo que acariciaba los sentidos de Azirafel allá donde fuera.

—Creo que lo que estás percibiendo es mi felicidad, ángel —dijo Crowley sonriendo cuando se lo comentó.

—¿Tanta? —exclamó Azirafel atónito—. ¿Tú solo?

—¿A que es increíble? —Crowley levantó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya y le dio un beso en el dorso mirándolo fijamente por encima de las gafas oscuras—. Hemos vencido. Somos libres y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y puedo hacer esto todas las veces que quiera, en la calle, a plena luz del día y a la vista de todo el mundo —añadió mientras volvía a besarle en la mano, una y otra vez.

A Azirafel le pareció que el corazón se le expandía mucho más allá de los límites físicos del cuerpo.

El paseo los llevó hasta el Bentley, que estaba intacto, tal y como el ángel lo había visto esa misma mañana. Crowley caminó exultante alrededor del vehículo, lo examinó de arriba abajo, lo acarició y lo felicitó por el excelente desempeño de la tarde anterior, aunque lo más probable es que el coche no recordara a qué se refería.

—Vamos, te llevo a la librería. Tendrás ganas de echar un vistazo.

Por una vez, el demonio no se molestó en rebasar el límite de velocidad y Azirafel disfrutó plenamente del trayecto. Charlaron de exposiciones, conciertos, obras de teatro, multitud de planes que no se habían atrevido a hacer en toda la semana porque temían que la Tierra no durara lo suficiente para llevarlos a cabo. Ahora, sin embargo, el futuro se extendía ante ellos como un lienzo en blanco lleno de posibilidades.

La librería seguía más o menos como siempre. Azirafel recorrió jubiloso ese hogar que durante unas horas había dado por perdido, comprobó que todo estuviera en su sitio y observó interesado las adiciones de Adán Young, el niño que había salvado el mundo. Pensaba leerlos en cuanto se quedara solo, ya que estaba seguro de que esas historias habían contribuido a desarrollar la humanidad del Anticristo y, por lo tanto, les debía mucho más que la vida.

Se dirigió a la trastienda con la vaga esperanza de que el libro de Agnes la Chalada hubiera aparecido por arte de magia en su sección de profecías, pero entonces le llegó la voz de Crowley de algún lugar cerca de la entrada.

—¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Azirafel asombrado, asomando la cabeza entre las estanterías—. ¿No quieres tomar un té o…?

—¡Otro día!

El demonio estaba de espaldas a él, casi en la puerta, pero el nerviosismo que expresaba su lenguaje corporal era inconfundible.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Eh… No, nada. Te pego un toque, ¿vale? ¡Que pases buena noche!

—Claro, tú también. Cuídate.

Crowley ya se había marchado antes de que Azirafel terminara de hablar.

* * *

El ángel se pasó la noche tratando de sumergirse en las aventuras del joven William Brown. De vez en cuando se acordaba del extraño comportamiento de Crowley y se quedaba un rato tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa del teléfono, hasta que se convencía de que no había motivos para preocuparse y que lo más seguro era que el demonio estuviera durmiendo. Mejor esperar a que lo llamara él, tal como había prometido.

Y, en efecto, al día siguiente, el teléfono que Azirafel había estado acechando a intervalos durante tantas horas sonó por fin, y Crowley le propuso hacer ese picnic que tenían pendiente.

—¿Te parece bien que vaya a buscarte a las doce?

—¡Fantabuloso! ¡Yo me encargo de la comida! —contestó Azirafel entusiasmado, y salió de inmediato a comprar provisiones.

Crowley no llegó a la hora acordada. Azirafel dio por hecho que estaba en un atasco y que le avisaría en cualquier momento, pero, una vez más, se llevó una sorpresa cuando recibió la llamada.

—Estoy delante de la tienda de discos que hay a dos minutos de tu librería. ¿Te importa venir?

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Esta calle es más cómoda para aparcar.

La explicación no era muy convincente, pues la falta de espacio nunca había supuesto ningún problema para Crowley, pero Azirafel estaba tan perplejo que no se le ocurrió discutir.

El demonio salió atónito del coche en cuanto lo vio cargando con media docena de bolsas de tela reforzadas con milagros para aguantar el peso de su contenido.

—¿Pero qué traes aquí? —exclamó alzando los brazos en un gesto dramático antes de ayudarle a cargarlas en la parte trasera—. ¡Vamos unas horas al parque, no unos meses al desierto!

—¡Es que quería algo especial a la altura de un día tan esperado! ¡Y hay demasiados sitios buenos que preparan comida para llevar! Por ejemplo, estos sándwiches de salmón son una delicia. ¡Y estas empanadas tienen una pinta exquisita! También he traído ensalada, por si preferías algo ligero. ¡Mira qué monos los tomatitos cherry que le han puesto! Y luego están la manta, los platos, los cubiertos…, y la bebida, claro. ¡Pero lo más difícil ha sido elegir el postre! Al final he comprado pastel de manzana, por los viejos tiempos, profiteroles y tarta de queso con mermelada de arándanos.

Crowley sacó con aire despreocupado una bandeja cubierta con papel de aluminio que reposaba en uno de los asientos traseros.

—Pues, con tanta comida, no sé yo si te quedará sitio para esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Digamos que algo especial, y confío en que esté a la altura de un día tan esperado.

Azirafel destapó la bandeja con curiosidad. El aroma era tan delicioso que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—¡Crepes!

—Recién hechos —confirmó Crowley, satisfecho con la reacción—. No por mí, claro, yo no hago esas cosas. Son de la…

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, pues Azirafel, en un arrebato, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en la boca.

Se apartó casi de inmediato, asustado porque Crowley se había quedado espantosamente quieto, como un maniquí con una bandeja de crepes.

—¡Perdona! Lo siento mucho, ha sido la emoción. No pretendía ir demasiado rápido.

Crowley permaneció observándolo varios segundos, como si las palabras estuvieran tardando una eternidad en recorrer el camino desde sus oídos hasta su cerebro, hasta que de pronto se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡Demasiado rápido! —dijo casi sin aliento y, tras apoyar la bandeja en el techo del Bentley, se quitó las gafas para secarse las lágrimas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, angelito?

Y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó por la cintura y devolvió el beso, con tanta dulzura que Azirafel tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros para mantenerse en el sitio, abrumado por la magnitud del amor que percibía.

Fue mucho mejor que cualquiera de los numerosos picnics que Azirafel había llegado a imaginar. Se sentaron al pie de un árbol de Regent’s Park y comieron mientras charlaban de todo y de nada, juntos, sin temor a que los viera nadie, bajo un alegre sol que calentaba sin resultar molesto, con todo el futuro por delante.

—Podríamos hacer un viaje un día de estos —sugirió Azirafel tras masticar con deleite el último crep de la bandeja.

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

—Pues en Oporto hay una librería preciosa que me encantaría visitar. Ya sé que los libros no son lo tuyo…

—También tienen buen vino, así que estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio —respondió Crowley cambiando de postura por enésima vez desde que estaban allí; no parecía llevar bien lo de sentarse en la hierba.

—¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? —propuso Azirafel y apartó la manta para hacer sitio.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo sin convertirme en serpiente para que el suelo me resulte cómodo.

—No, mira esas humanas. Si te recuestas…

Dejó la frase sin terminar y Crowley se quitó las gafas para ver mejor lo que estaba señalando.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Ven, así…

Crowley se dejó guiar hasta acabar tendido cuan largo era sobre la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Azirafel, y movió el cuello hasta encontrar la posición perfecta.

—¡Oye, pues eres una almohada estupenda! —exclamó complacido—. ¿Adónde vamos después de Oporto?

A Azirafel nada le pareció más natural que jugar con su pelo mientras lo ponderaba.

—¡No estaría mal un crucero por el Mediterráneo!

—Mientras no sea en uno de esos barcos gigantes con miles de personas…

—No, no, uno pequeñito y acogedor. Que nos deje… en Córcega, por ejemplo. Y de ahí pasamos a Roma…

—Roma me da un poco de pereza, la verdad.

—¿Nápoles?

—Pfff.

—¡Florencia!

—Eso ya me convence más. Oye, ¿has estado en Croacia?

Los ruiditos de satisfacción que emitía Crowley mientras los dedos de Azirafel se enredaban entre sus mechones hacían que el ángel se sintiera menos culpable por estropearle el peinado.

—No, pero he oído que tiene sitios preciosos. ¿Te gustaría ir también?

Crowley soltó una risita.

—Sí. Ahí se rodó _Juego de Tronos_.

—¿ _Juego de Tronos_?

—Una serie. De televisión. Está basada en unos libros, pero no de los que te gustan a ti. Conocí a los guionistas cuando estaban planeando la última temporada.

—¿Y es interesante? —preguntó Azirafel, que seguía deshaciendo lo que la gomina pugnaba por mantener.

—¡Ah, ya verás cuando la estrenen! No me extrañaría que Satán en persona subiera a felicitarme y a suplicarme que vuelva a currar para él.

—¿Y qué le dirías?

—Que estoy demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la jubilación. ¿Adónde vamos después? ¿Grecia? ¡Qué bien me lo pasaba confundiendo a los filósofos!

Estuvieron rememorando anécdotas de diversos lugares del continente, hasta que un impresionante bostezo de Crowley puso fin al debate sobre los mejores restaurantes de la Constantinopla bizantina.

—Perdona, es que he comido demasiado.

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

—Noooo, estoy muy a gusto aquí. Pero vamos a tener que cambiar de tema. Dime algo que me cabree.

—¿Que te cabree?

—Si sigo tan sereno me voy a quedar dormido, y no quiero perderme ni segundo a tu laaaaadooo —concluyó con otro largo bostezo.

Azirafel sonrió; le encantaba el lado sensible que Crowley estaba sacando a la luz, y era cierto que nunca lo había visto tan plácido, mucho menos al aire libre.

—Está bien, veamos… ¡Los coches modernos son infinitamente mejores que los antiguos!

—Eso no sirve. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

El ángel reflexionó unos segundos, acariciándole los cabellos rojos que le nacían a la altura de las sienes. Ni rastro de inquietud, ni la menor arruga de preocupación; era como la superficie de un mar en calma.

—Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que el problema son los vehículos de cuatro ruedas. El mundo sería mucho mejor si desaparecieran.

—¿Y en qué nos desplazaríamos? —preguntó Crowley lánguidamente—. ¿En moto?

—¡En velocípedo!

El demonio siseó indignado e incluso hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos lo suficiente para fulminarle con la mirada, pero el sopor volvió a bajarle los párpados y un instante después estaba profundamente dormido.

Azirafel lo contempló absorto: la frente lisa, la mandíbula relajada, los hombros laxos, el pecho elevándose y bajando al ritmo de una respiración sosegada. Lo invadió un sentimiento protector y se prometió enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta por que Crowley pudiera dormir tranquilo en su regazo cuando lo deseara. Entonces recordó que ya no había por qué luchar y su dicha aumentó hasta tal punto que las flores de alrededor se volvieron más fragante y sus colores, más vivos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras aspiraba el aroma del parque, oía las voces lejanas de les paseantes, las risas infantiles, los ladridos de los perros, el canto de los pájaros. El sol le acariciaba la piel, la brisa lo saludaba como una vieja amiga y una perfecta felicidad lo inundaba todo.

Si hubiera tenido que quedarse allí toda la eternidad, apenas habría echado de menos los libros.

El cielo había adquirido un tinte anaranjado cuando el demonio abrió los ojos.

—No me has despertado —murmuró incorporándose perezosamente.

—No he visto la necesidad.

—Era nuestro primer picnic, y voy yo y te dejo tirado. Te habrás aburrido como una ostra.

—¡Oh, no, ha sido una tarde excelente! Además, este habrá sido el primero, pero podemos hacer todos los que queramos mientras el tiempo acompañe.

Crowley se frotó los brazos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ha refrescado un poco, ¿no?

—Sí, va a anochecer enseguida. ¿Tienes frío? —Un milagro sencillísimo habría bastado para ponerle remedio, pero había algo que Azirafel se moría de ganas por probar—. Ten, ponte esto.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Crowley, mirando horrorizado la chaqueta que le ofrecía.

—Ya verás lo cómoda y calentita que es —insistió el ángel sonriendo.

—¡Vas a arruinar mi reputación!

—Solo de aquí al coche. Seguro que nadie se da cuenta.

El demonio siguió protestando enérgicamente, pero no solo no hizo nada para impedir que Azirafel le pusiera la prenda, sino que incluso movió los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Despeinado, legañoso y con una chaqueta varias tallas más grande que la suya, estaba más hermoso que nunca.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? —preguntó cuando llegaron al aparcamiento—. ¿O prefieres ir en «velocípedo»? —añadió acentuando exageradamente la última palabra.

—No te enfadé lo suficiente —comentó Azirafel sin molestarse en contestar a la pregunta.

—Será que estoy inmunizado después de seis mil años.

—Y los que te quedan, querido.

Esas palabras derrumbaron la fachada malhumorada que Crowley se estaba empeñando en mantener.

—Estoy atrapado, ¿eh? —dijo con voz muy suave—. Nunca podré librarme de ti.

—Jamás —confirmó Azirafel y, sin dudar ahora que sabía que le estaba permitido, le besó en los labios. El Bentley se lo tomó como una señal para empezar a reproducir _I was born to love you_.

El ambiente distendido que había reinado toda la tarde cambió en cuanto se acercaron a la librería. Crowley se calló de repente, apretó tanto el volante que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos y, antes de que Azirafel pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, dio media vuelta entre los pitidos furiosos de les demás conductores.

Se detuvo en una esquina, donde se puso las gafas por primera vez en horas antes de decir con una voz extrañamente tensa:

—Te dejo aquí, ¿vale? Tengo que irme ya.

—¿No te encuentras bien?

—No es nada. Me lo he pasado de maravilla hoy, ángel. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Azirafel no necesitaba verle los ojos para detectar el miedo que se estaba esforzando por ocultar.

—¿Hay… peligro? —le preguntó en un susurro, aunque le parecía imposible que el Cielo o el Infierno hubiera enviado a alguien contra ellos.

—¡No! Nada de que preocuparse. Toma, tu chaqueta.

Estaba claro que deseaba que Azirafel se marchara cuanto antes, así que el ángel se tragó su inquietud, le dio las buenas noches y salió del coche. No había dado dos pasos cuando el Bentley se alejó a toda velocidad por la estrecha calle, como huyendo de un enemigo invisible.

* * *

Todo parecía apuntar a que Crowley estaba evitando la librería, y la única razón posible que se le ocurría a Azirafel era que el círculo de comunicación que había trazado en el suelo horas antes del Apocalipsis repeliera su esencia demoníaca. Sin embargo, no quedaba ni rastro de él y, tras un examen minucioso de toda la tienda, llegó a la conclusión de que Adán no había añadido ningún otro elemento que alejara las presencias malignas. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía su extraña actitud?

Por mucho que deseara saberlo, cuando volvían a verse (siempre en algún lugar acordado de antemano, porque Crowley había dejado de pasar a recogerlo como de costumbre) no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pues el demonio siempre lo esperaba alegre y relajado y no tenía sentido arruinar la reunión entrometiéndose en su intimidad. Sus motivos tendría para comportarse de ese modo y, de todos modos, ¿qué más daba la librería, si ahora podían encontrarse en cualquier sitio sin temer las represalias?

Unos días después sucedió algo que le hizo cambiar de idea. Habían decidido ir a la función nocturna de _Mamma Mia_ y, al salir del teatro, se pusieron a dar un paseo sin rumbo fijo. Azirafel iba cantando versos sueltos de ABBA, Crowley tarareaba a regañadientes reacio a reconocer que se sabía la letra de todas las canciones, y, de pronto, se encontraron frente a la librería, pues estaban tan acostumbrados a prolongar allí las reuniones que los pies les habían llevado solos.

El demonio se paró en seco y tragó saliva mientras contemplaba la puerta. Azirafel también la escrutó, pero seguía sin ver nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Estás bien?

Le colocó una mano insegura en el brazo, y Crowley dio un respingo al sentirla.

—Sí. Perdona, estaba distraído.

—¿Te apetece pasar y tomar algo?

Daba por hecho que Crowley declinaría la oferta, pero, contra todo pronóstico, el demonio tomó una inspiración profunda, soltó el aire muy despacio y dijo que sí.

Cruzó el umbral con mucha cautela y, por un instante, Azirafel tuvo el loco temor de haber consagrado el suelo accidentalmente. Por suerte, Crowley no iba dando a saltitos ni mostraba otras señales de estar chamuscándose los pies. Aunque resultaba inquietante verlo avanzar tan despacio, como si cada paso que daba pudiera hacer estallar una bomba.

Y de repente dejó de caminar.

—¿Azirafel? —lo llamó con una voz muy débil, ahogada en un mar de temor y angustia, mientras giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

El ángel, preocupado, se acercó a él y extendió la mano, pero Crowley reculó antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Querido mío, dime cómo puedo ayudarte —suplicó.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había algo que brillaba como fuego detrás de las lentes oscuras?

—Tengo… tengo que…

Trastabilló contra una estantería, de la que cayeron un par de libros, y se agachó a recogerlos balbuceando una disculpa, pero en cuanto los tocó gritó como si le quemaran y se alejó temblando como una hoja.

—Eh, no pasa nada —contestó Azirafel en el tono más tranquilizador que le permitía su propio miedo—. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

—N-no —murmuró Crowley, retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. Lo siento. No quería… Tengo… tengo que irme.

Y un instante después ya estaba fuera; sus pasos resonaban veloces en el pavimento y Azirafel supo que no lograría alcanzarlo antes de que llegase al Bentley, donde quiera que lo hubiera aparcado.

El ángel pasó varios minutos debatiéndose entre la necesidad de ayudar a Crowley y el temor a ir demasiado lejos. La preocupación inclinó la balanza a favor de la primera opción, de modo que salió en busca de un taxi que lo llevase a Mayfair.

No estaba seguro de que el demonio hubiera ido a casa, pero le parecía un sitio tan adecuado como cualquier otro para empezar a buscar. Recordaba perfectamente la dirección del lujoso apartamento en el que se había alojado una semana antes, cuando pensaba que ese se convertiría en su hogar en el futuro inmediato si sobrevivía al castigo que le reservara el Cielo.

—¡…muy equivocadas! ¡No podéis dar nada por hecho! —chilló una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Era Crowley, sin lugar a dudas. El tono desesperado alarmó a Azirafel y le hizo afinar los sentidos etéreos, pero no detectó ninguna presencia sobrenatural cerca aparte de la de su amigo. Por supuesto, eso no demostraba que estuviera solo: ¿y si se estaban comunicando con él por la tele? Tal vez su intervención solo empeorara las cosas.

—¡Mirad a vuestra amiguita! ¡La más verde, la más brillante, la más…! ¡LA MEJOR DE TODAS!

¿Verde? ¿Brillante? Azirafel frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso establa hablando de…?

—¡Pues eso no le sirve de nada! —exclamó Crowley con un deje de histeria—. ¡Ella también puede palmarla en cualquier momento! ¡Y a nadie le importa cuánto la queráis, cuánto la vayáis a echar de menos o si su muerte os hará sentir como si os arrancaran de la tierra…!

Azirafel golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que los gritos cada vez más exaltados.

—¡…Y OS RETORCIERAN LAS RAÍCES HASTA QUE NO QUEDARA DE VOSOTRAS…!

—¡Crowley!

—¡…MÁS QUE UNA CÁSCARA VACÍA!

—¡Crowley, abre!

—¡PODÉIS PERDERLA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

Y entonces resonó el estrépito de algo que se estrella violentamente contra el suelo y se hace añicos.

Azirafel abrió la puerta de un milagro y entró a todo correr.

Crowley estaba de rodillas en el pasillo y era difícil decir quién estaba más aterrorizado: él o las plantas. A sus pies había una maceta rota, con el contenido desparramado por todo el suelo.

—No, no, no —farfullaba—. N-n-no pretendía… —Cayó de rodillas y se puso a gesticular frenético, pero no ocurrió nada—. Vamos, arréglate. ¡No, no, no! ¡Arréglate!

¡Qué diferente era su voz ahora! Azirafel se acercó circunspecto, consciente de que estaba siendo testigo de algo que Crowley deseaba mantener en secreto.

—Déjame a mí, querido.

El demonio se dio la vuelta y Azirafel se asombró del pánico que reflejaban las pupilas verticales.

—Az… Azi… ¡Azirafel! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…?

El ángel se agachó a su lado y chasqueó los dedos. Los pedazos de arcilla se unieron, el tiesto volvió a llenarse de tierra y la planta regresó a su interior asustada pero por lo demás indemne. Crowley alargó la mano para acariciarla, pero se apresuró a retirarla con una mueca de arrepentimiento cuando la víctima de su ataque se echó a temblar.

—Estaba preocupado —se justificó Azirafel—. Saliste a todo correr de la libre…

—¡No! —suplicó Crowley—. ¡No me lo recuerdes! Por favor, no quiero, no quiero pensar…

Se le quebró la voz y Azirafel se apresuró a abrazarlo. Nunca lo había visto tan aterrorizado. Crowley se derrumbó contra él, agarrándole sin fuerzas del chaleco y murmurando cosas ininteligibles entre sollozos.

—Tranquilo, querido mío —le dijo el ángel una y otra vez—. Estoy contigo. No hay nada que temer.

* * *

Cuando Crowley se calmó, Azirafel lo llevó al sofá e hizo aparecer una manta. El demonio se dejó arropar y se acurrucó en una esquina, donde se quedó mudo y muy quieto, igual que una criatura diminuta que se esfuerza por pasar desapercibida ante un depredador.

Azirafel se sentó en el extremo opuesto. La culpa por haber invadido el espacio personal de su amigo le roía las entrañas. Sin embargo, se resistía a dejarlo solo después de verlo tan alterado, de modo que, tras unos minutos de silencio dubitativo, se atrevió a decir:

—Perdona por haber entrado sin que me abrieras.

Crowley se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de cristal, aunque daba la impresión de que no la estaba viendo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No te culpo, ángel —dijo al fin.

Azirafel se habría sentido aliviado si no hubiera sonado tan abatido.

—Nunca había roto una maceta, ¿sabes? A veces les grito, pero jamás les había hecho daño. Es la primera vez que pierdo el control de esa manera.

—Debes de estar aterrado para actuar así.

El demonio respiró hondo y se arrebujó más en la manta. Azirafel habría dado cualquier cosa por averiguar lo que lo atormentaba y aliviar su sufrimiento, pero se obligó a actuar con prudencia porque lo último que deseaba era que se sintiera presionado.

—No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres, pero, si crees que hablar de ello te hará sentir mejor, sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? —le dijo con ternura—. Lo que sea. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Crowley exhaló un largo suspiro, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

—Lo sé. Supongo que no debería habértelo ocultado, pero es que es una tontería.

Azirafel estiró el brazo para rozarle el hombro con los dedos y, como Crowley no hizo amago de apartarse, se atrevió a posar la mano entera.

—Nada que te haga sufrir así es una tontería.

—Esto sí, ya verás. Te lo voy a contar para que dejes de preocuparte.

No obstante, tras esas palabras volvió a sumirse en el retraimiento. Abrió la boca en más de una ocasión, como si pretendiera comenzar, pero en todas volvió a cerrarla con un gruñido de frustración. Después de presenciar varios intentos infructuosos, el ángel le preguntó:

—¿Nos tomamos un té primero?

Crowley asintió agradecido.

Azirafel le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de levantarse.

—¿Te importa echar un vistazo…? —titubeó el demonio, señalando al pasillo con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras el té reposaba, Azirafel esparció bendiciones entre las plantas y les dirigió palabras tranquilizadoras. Aunque aún flotaba una ligera inquietud en el aire, todas parecían muy aliviadas ahora que su dueño estaba vigilado.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Crowley sacó las manos de la manta para recibir la taza y Azirafel se sentó un poco más cerca de él que antes.

—Están todas de perlas. Siguen un poco nerviosas, pero se les pasará.

Crowley asintió con la cabeza y se desplazó tímidamente hacia el centro del sofá. El ángel se atrevió a rodearlo con un brazo, despacio al principio por si su amigo quería echarse atrás, y más seguro al comprobar que se inclinaba agradecido.

Después de varios minutos bebiendo en silencio, Crowley tomó una inspiración profunda y le dijo a su taza:

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que Hastur y Ligur vinieron a buscarme cuando se dieron cuenta de que Warlock no era el Anticristo?

Se había a poner tenso, por lo que Azirafel deslizó la mano por su brazo para reconfortarlo.

—Claro —respondió—. ¡Cómo se me iba a olvidar la estancia de Hastur en el contestador!

Crowley no correspondió a su sonrisa, a pesar del orgullo que siempre le producía pensar en esa astuta trampa.

—Bueno, pues después de eso…, pensé que era cuestión de tiempo que la mierda te salpicara a ti también, así que fui a la librería a advertirte y a ver si esta vez conseguía convencerte de que te largaras conmigo, porque estaba más claro que nunca que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Aunque mantenía la voz totalmente uniforme, le temblaban tanto las manos que estuvo a punto de derramar el té que le quedaba, por lo que Azirafel le retiró la taza suavemente y la depositó en el reposabrazos junto a la suya.

—¿Así fue como te enteraste del incendio? —inquirió para animarlo a seguir.

Crowley asintió y permaneció unos largos segundos en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no era más que un susurro apenas perceptible.

—Creía que estabas muerto.

Azirafel no comprendía adónde quería llegar.

—Sí, estaba descorporizado. Como te expliqué, el sargen…

—No. Muerto de verdad.

Por fin se giró para mirarlo, y el dolor que contenían sus pupilas verticales era tan intenso que a Azirafel se le rompió el corazón.

—Todo estaba ardiendo, no te encontraba, no te sentía y lo único que se me ocurrió es que te habían atacado con fuego infernal —prosiguió Crowley a toda velocidad, como si tuviera prisa por expulsar las palabras de la garganta.

El ángel se quedó mirándolo horrorizado. La conversación que habían mantenido en aquel bar cuando él no era más que un espíritu despojado de su cuerpo físico acababa de adquirir un matiz espantoso.

—¡Oh, Crowley! —exclamó, apretándolo más contra sí y agarrándole una mano con la que tenía libre—. ¡Tuvo que ser…! ¡Después de…! ¡Querido mío, cuánto lo siento!

—¡Pero no pasó nada! —replicó Crowley, que se aferraba a su mano con una fuerza tal que le habría roto los huesos a cualquier mortal—. ¡Me lo imaginé todo yo! Y aun así, ¡aun así!, no puedo aguantar ni un minuto en tu librería porque cada vez que estoy ahí, ¡lo revivo todo! ¡Lass llamass! ¡La angussstia! ¡Tu ausssencia! ¡Y no lo sssssoporto!

Enterró el rostro lleno de lágrimas en el hombro de Azirafel, que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento mucho, Crowley. Si lo hubiera sabido… ¿Solo te ocurre cuando estás en la librería?

—Y a veces también cuando me acerco. Porque recuerdo cuando la vi arder, desde el coche. ¿Ves como es absurdo?

—No, en absoluto. Lo que viviste ahí…

—¡Pero no sucedió de verdad!

—Para ti sí, querido. ¡Cómo tuviste que sufrir! Esa experiencia te causó una herida psíquica tan profunda que te ha quedado una cicatriz. Es perfectamente normal.

—Una cicatriz, ¿eh? —dijo el demonio, pensativo. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Azirafel notó que se le relajaban los músculos, como si comprender lo que le ocurría le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima—. Y, en vez de dolerme cuando llueve, ¿me duele cuando vuelvo al lugar en el que sucedió?

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Y eso se cura?

—Pues… no soy un experto, pero yo diría que sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo entendido que la gente suele ir a terapia…

—¡No puedo hablar de esto con mortales!

—No creo que sea imprescindible —dijo el ángel, apaciguador—. Sin ayuda profesional, quizá tardes más en superarlo, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y, mientras tanto, no hace falta que te acerques a la librería para nada.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir, igual que antes! ¡Es tu sitio favorito!

Azirafel se separó del demonio lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

—Amor mío, mi sitio favorito es dondequiera que esté contigo. Y, cuando nos vayamos de viaje, te aseguro que mi lugar preferido de todo el universo será aquel que estemos visitando juntos.

El demonio lo contemplaba absorto; era la primera vez que Azirafel se dirigía a él de esa manera y tardó unos segundos en reponerse.

—¿Y si nunca puedo regresar a la librería? Es tu hogar.

—Bueno, dicen que el hogar está donde está el corazón —respondió Azirafel con cariño—. Y el mío, Crowley —añadió, poniéndole una mano en el pecho—, se encuentra justo aquí.

Le latía a un ritmo constante, bombeando amor desde el fondo de su esencia hasta los dedos de Azirafel, desde donde se extendía en ondas cálidas por todos los rincones de su ser.

Crowley tomó la mano del ángel entre las suyas como si estuviera hecha de la porcelana más delicada y la alzó hasta sus labios.

—Te pertenece —murmuró tras darle un beso en los dedos—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Siempre.

—Lo sé, mi vida. Y te prometo que nunca lo voy a abandonar.

* * *

Al día siguiente emprendieron un viaje que los mantuvo más de un año alejados de Inglaterra. Recorrieron pueblos y ciudades por los que hacía siglos que no pasaban, visitaron ruinas de lo que tiempo atrás habían sido edificios magníficos y descubrieron nuevos rincones que quedarían marcados para siempre por recuerdos maravillosos. Ni una sombra nubló la alegría que compartían, salvo algún que otro plato regional que se arrepintieron de haber probado.

Volvieron a Londres una mañana lluviosa de otoño. A Azirafel no se le ocurría mejor manera de celebrar el regreso que tomando algo calentito en un sitio donde pudieran escuchar la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, pero no se atrevió a proponer la librería. Crowley, en cambio, no dudó en darle al taxista una dirección del Soho cuando les preguntó adónde querían que los llevara.

—Voy contigo —dijo en respuesta a la pregunta que Azirafel no había formulado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Quiero intentarlo.

En sus ojos había un atisbo de temor, pero también una determinación imbatible, de modo que Azirafel le apretó la mano para mostrarle su apoyo.

El taxi los dejó frente a la tienda de discos donde Crowley había esperado aquella vez que no se había atrevido a acercarse más. Tal vez habrían caminado más despacio si hubiese sido verano, pero el frío otoñal los impelió a acelerar el paso.

—Espero que tengas buenas provisiones, porque no me vendría nada mal un choco…

El demonio se interrumpió en mitad de la frase y frenó en seco. La librería se alzaba ante ellos majestuosa y acogedora. Azirafel no pudo contener una sonrisa cariñosa, y lo sacudió el deseo de volver a ver sus libros antiguos, así como los nuevos que había adquirido en el viaje y que había transportado allí mediante milagros para no sobrecargar el equipaje. No obstante, había algo mucho más importante que cualquiera de sus tesoros materiales.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

El demonio parpadeó varias veces, como solía hacer cuando se despertaba de una siesta.

—Sigamos.

Estaba más tieso y respiraba algo más fuerte de lo habitual, pero no parecía tan alterado como en otras ocasiones.

Cuando Azirafel abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron como si estuvieran saludando y dejaron a la vista innumerables pilas de libros que no estaban allí la última vez. ¿De verdad había comprado tantos?

—Azirafel.

El ángel se giró hacia él de inmediato, soltó la maleta y le dio la mano. Se le habían puesto los ojos más amarillos y tenía la respiración irregular, pero no parecía querer salir corriendo, lo cual, sin duda, era un avance.

—Estoy aquí.

Lentamente y sin despegarse de su mano, Crowley se adentró un poco más entre las estanterías.

—Sigo viendo fuego. A ratos. Es como si se superpusiera la imagen del incendio. En unos segundos desaparece y luego vuelve a aparecer.

—¿Y las emociones?

—Me pasa igual. Van y vienen, pero no llegan a confundirme y sé que tú sigues aquí.

—Te afecta mucho menos que antes —observó Azirafel, complacido.

Crowley, en cambio, parecía más bien decepcionado.

—Sí. Aunque la verdad es que, después de tanto tiempo, pensaba que ya no me afectaría en absoluto —admitió Crowley.

—Lo que viviste aquí fue terrible, mi amor. Es normal que todavía queden secuelas. ¿Vamos a otro sitio a tomar ese chocolate?

Crowley acarició una de las estanterías, reflexivo, y después retiró la mano como si le hubieran prendido fuego.

—No. Puedo aguantar aquí. Pero de vez en cuando cerraré los ojos, ¿vale? Es más fácil si me concentro en sentirte.

—Como quieras, mi amor. Ponte cómodo mientras lo preparo. Y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy contigo.

—Lo sé —respondió Crowley con una sonrisa afectuosa, y alzó la mano con la que agarraba la de Azirafel para besársela—. Y nunca me vas a abandonar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Según la cronología de la serie, el Casi-Apocalipsis es en 2018, así que para Crowley y Azirafel cuando hacen el picnic todavía no ha acabado _Juego de tronos_. He querido dejar en el aire si Crowley influyó de verdad en el final o si solo da por hecho que Satán se lo atribuirá a él igual que pasó con la Inquisición española, pero, desde luego, sí que es su estilo ingeniárselas para enfadar a millones de personas con métodos difíciles de entender para los demonios que no están en contacto con la humanidad y con los tiempos modernos. ¡Interpretadlo como prefiráis!  
> He revisado muchísimas veces esta historia y he tardado siglos en decidirme a darla por terminada, así que, si os ha gustado, ¡los comentarios se agradecen más que nunca! :)


End file.
